


Never Meant To Fight On My Own

by GrumpyQueer



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead Series - Robert Kirkman & Jay Bonansinga
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Insecure Daryl Dixon, M/M, Nonbinary Character, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, Songfic, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyQueer/pseuds/GrumpyQueer
Summary: Set in season 3, after they cleared out the grounds of the prison, by the campfire.Sitting around the fire after a long day of clearing walkers, you and Daryl can't stop staring at eachother. And Glenn finds a guitar.I'd listen to On My Own by Ashes Remain. It's such a good song and works well with Daryl.This is my first Walking Dead fic so please be kind.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & You, Daryl Dixon/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Never Meant To Fight On My Own

It had been a long day. Walking for hours, taking down walkers and finding this hopeful home. The prison. It didn't sound like a home but it was a jackpot. A safe place. 

After taking down the walkers in the gated fields, it was a success. You all sat around the fire you helped made, all joking around and finally having a laugh. It had been a long time since you were all so relaxed and happy. You sat there, between Rick and Glenn, looking over at everyone through the flames. Daryl sat across from you, not really saying anything really, like usual. But he seemed content. Not frowning like usual, but a small smile on his face. You smiled to yourself. You had realised you gained a crush on Daryl. It hadn't been something you really put thought into. You had bigger things to worry about during this new fucked up world. But as much as you got on each others nerves, you both knew you had each others backs. You two could speak without words, you understood each other, opening up about your pasts during night watch. That was when you knew you had fallen. And fallen hard.

As you were lost in your daydream, you locked eyes with Daryl, him nodding at you then waving his hand slightly, you shook yourself from your thoughts slightly embarrassed about being caught. He chuckled softly and you smiled back at him. He went back to sharpening his arrows, then looking back to you. Before you could even blush, Hershel wanted someone to sing when Glenn stood suddenly "ooh I forgot!" Rushing over to his bags and pulling out a guitar case. "I found this on one of my runs didn't know if anyone could play?" Everyone began looking to eachother as T-Dog mutters "that's why your bag was god damn heavy" making everyone chuckle. You gulped, you could play but hated your voice. Before the dead rose, you used to play with your grandad. He taught you and inspired you to sing. But you didn't want to take anyone's thunder if they could play, but from the look on everyone's faces they didn't. You closed your eyes and reached your hand up to Glenn. Everyone shared a few surprised looks but started lightly clapping and cheering you on. You smiled as you opened the case and smoothed over it's strings. Pulling it out and placing it on your lap and giving it a slow strum. Only a key strings were out of tune but you adjusted it and it sounded much better. You just started playing a random tune. "You know.." you spoke as everyone waited patiently for you. "The first song I ever learned was Zombie by The Cranberries but let's not do that one." You said as everyone chuckled. You looked over at Daryl who stopped his sharpening and was watching you intently. You blushed as you stopped your tune and closed your eyes. 

Breathe in, breathe out.

" _There's gotta be another way out, I've been stuck in a cage with my doubt, I've tried forever getting out on my own_ "

You looked at the fire while playing, each chord and string from memory. Your emotions matching every word.

" _But every time I do this my way, I get caught in the lies of the enemy, I lay my troubles down I'm ready for you now_ "

You look up at everyone, all wide eyed and impressed at your voice and playing. You didn't dare looking at Daryl, so you closed your eyes again.

" _Bring me out,_

 _Come and find me in the dark now, Every day by myself I'm breaking down, I don't wanna fight alone anymore, Bring me out, From the prison of my own pride, My God I need a hope I can't deny, In the end I'm realizing, I was never meant to fight on my own_ "

You started focusing and getting back into the rhythm of playing, the one thing you had forgot you craved, so you basked in the feeling.

" _Every little thing that I've known, is every thing I need to let go, You're so much bigger than the world I've made_ "

You openly looked around at everyone smiling and nodding at them all. You never realised how much you could relate to this song until now. Daryl finding you in the woods that night.

"So _I surrender my soul, I'm reaching out for your hope, I lay my weapons down I'm ready for you now_ " 

Putting down your knives on the forest floor as you raised your hands in surrender. He brought you in and became close to you. Protective even. You two got along right from the start. Since you don't have the guts to tell Daryl your feelings just yet, you hoped you could show him through the song.

" _Bring me out, Come and find me in the dark now, Every day by myself I'm breaking down, I don't wanna fight alone anymore_ "

You peeked through your eyes, opening them and looking at Daryl, his jaw was wide as he stared at you. You smiled softly at him. Praying he understood.

" _Bring me out, From the prison of my own pride, My God I need a hope I can't deny, In the end I'm realizing, I was never meant to fight on my own_ "

You closed your eyes as you focused on the riff, opening them shortly to look over at everyone to see their reactions. They were all silent, but watching you intensely, smiling. Glenn giving you a thumb's up. You chuckled closing your eyes once more. But looking up at Daryl.

" _I don't wanna be incomplete, I remember what you said to me, I don't have to fight alone_ " 

He remembers the day he told you that. You were refusing his help with some walkers, you were still new to the group. Your guard was still up, much like his. He was getting frustrated that you wouldn't listen to him. But he grabbed your shoulders and turned you towards him and shook you until you looked at him. "You don't have to fight on your own!" He fell for you when he first saw you, but couldn't admit it. So he kept his guard up. But the longer it went on, you both were breaking each others walls down. He had fallen for you. And that terrified him. He didn't really know if he should break your gaze, he wanted to out of nerves but couldn't bring himself to do it. Scared that if he did, you would stop and disappear.

" _Bring me out, From_ _the prison of my own pride, My God I need a hope I can't deny, In the end I'm realizing, I was never meant to fight on my own_ "

Playing the last few chords slowly and finishing the song, you released a sigh from the adrenaline pumping through you. Looking up at everyone they applauded and whooped. Locking eyes with Daryl he chuckled, amazed looking down then back up at you. You bowed your head slightly as a thanks to him before Carl wanted another. But Lori said no as he needed to sleep. "Don't worry Carl, how about I teach you how to play?" His eyes lit up "Really??" You looked over to Lori and Rick for any signs of disapproval. To which you found none. "Yeah, now get some sleep little man" you nodded. Carl fist pumped with a "yes" that made everyone chuckle, with everyone wishing him goodnight. Everyone started to curl into their sleeping bags to get some rest, but you stayed by the fire, lightly plucking the guitar.

When everyone was settled, you looked around but found Daryl still watching you. You smiled at him and looked back at the guitar still playing lightly and humming along. He stood and walked over and sat by your side. You began to get nervous again. Not knowing if you just fucked everything up between you. You looked up at him and he nudged your shoulder, smiling. "Ya' never told me ya' could sing" he whispered, his voice rasping. You blushed, greatful the fire was still lit enough to hide it. "Never really came up in conversation" you smiled at him. "Ya' have a good voice" he muttered, looking at the fire. "Thank you" you whispered. "What was the song called?" He questioned, grabbing his arrow to poke at the fire. "On My Own by Ashes Remain. I loved the song before but makes sense to me now." You admitted. You felt him look at you turning towards you. You kept your eyes on the fire, watching it slowly die down. "Y/N.." he whispered, turning your head towards him. "Yeah..?" You whispered back, only noticing now how close you both were. He raised his hand to rest on your cheek, his thumb slowly stroking your skin. You closed your eyes and raised your hand to keep his hand there, loving the feeling of his warmth on your skin. "Did ya' mean it?" He muttered, staring into your soul. You stared up at him, tears in your eyes as you nodded lightly "y-yeah" you sniffed. His face was neutral, you couldn't tell if he felt the same, but his eyes kept flicking between yours as he fought with his thoughts. He reached to tuck a strand of hair out of your face and tucking it behind your ear. He leaned in closer, his warm breath ghosting over your lips. He stayed there, giving you enough time to move away. Your eyes flicking from his lips back to his gaze. "Good.." he muttered before pressing his lips to yours, holding your face to him. The tears that were filling your eyes fell down your cheeks as you closed your eyes and kissed him back. Your other hand reaching up to the other side of his face, feeling the stubble growing there. You pulled away slightly to breathe, resting your foreheads together, tears drifting down your cheeks. You laughed in relief, Daryl wiping the tears from your cheeks. "You have no idea how long I've wanted that" you whisper, looking into his eyes. He scoffs, rubbing his nose against your own.

"You an' me both darlin' "

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos or comments, I really hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> Let me know if you would like more Daryl fics, I'm enjoying writing them!! :)


End file.
